


Payback

by One-Hit Wonders (HMSquared)



Series: Why Does It Feel So Good, But Hurt So Bad? [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, But I'm keeping it for now, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Helping Out a Friend, I'm Alive!, I'm not happy with how the ending turned out, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, References to Depression, Secrets, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/One-Hit%20Wonders
Summary: When Adam agreed to Jennifer’s favor, he should have seen Olly getting revenge from a mile away.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that I got aligners yesterday and am very tired, so I might not post for a while. I'm still here, though! If I abandon any stories, they will be deleted, not just left unfinished.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam was backstage after the Season 16 premiere when his phone rang. John was at the end of the hall, and the sound caused him to turn.

"Still coming to dinner with us, Adam?" It had become somewhat of a tradition to go out for food after a season premiere, but for some reason, Adam didn't want to go this year. Looking up, he smiled.

"You guys can go on without me." John nodded, returning the smile. He wished Adam goodnight and headed outside to join Kelly and Blake in the car; the lead singer of Maroon 5 decided not to leave whoever was calling hanging. "Hello?"

"How'd the premiere go, Adam?" A huge grin appeared on his face.

"It went amazing, Jennifer. How are you?" She didn't respond, causing Adam to frown. "Everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Olly." Ah yes, Olly Murs; the new coach for The Voice UK. Adam hadn't listened to his music, something he should probably do soon. But now wasn't the time.

"What's the matter?"

"He's been really quiet lately. I don't know if something happened, but he seems depressed and-"

"You don't want something to happen to him." Leaning against a production crate, Adam asked, "What do you need from me?"

"Just your wonderfully creative brain," Jennifer replied.

"I'll buy a plane ticket right now." Then, hanging up, Adam began to think.

 

The accidental almost-kiss had happened a week ago; just enough time for Adam to get comfortable. He knew the incident wouldn't be televised, so he had told nobody about it. The only person who seemed to know something was up was (of course) Blake, who finally cornered him in catering.

"Are you okay, Adam?" Nearly dropping his bagel, Adam turned around.

"I'm sorry, Blake, did you actually just ask if I was okay?" Rolling his eyes, Blake nodded.

"You seem really perky for some reason."

"Oh really? Is my smile bothering you?" Adam sat down at a table with his food, a brief grin appearing; it had nothing to do with Blake and everything to do with Olly. Annoyingly, the country singer followed.

"I saw that! So, who is she?" Adam thought very carefully about what to say. Initially, he remained silent, but Blake kept staring, so he replied,

"That's for me to tell and you to find out." How unknowingly right he was.

 

The lights went out and the chairs turned around, the coaches ready for the final audition. Except, unbeknownst to everyone except for Jennifer Hudson and Carson Daly, it wasn't an actual audition.

"I can't wait to see who we get," Kelly whispered. John nodded in agreement, Blake and Adam having nothing to add. They went silent...and then "Troublemaker" started playing.

Kelly was immensely confused; Blake and John looked over after a few seconds and realized Adam was biting on his thumb, shaking in hushed laughter. A grin forming, Blake said quietly,

"Now I know what's going on." Kelly rose an eyebrow, her and John saying nothing until the music stopped.

The lights went on and the crowd cheered wildly. Adam straightened his face and took several quick deep breaths as the chairs turned around, revealing a smirking Olly on stage. The rest of the coaches yelled in shock, Blake eventually asking,

"Olly Murs, just what in the heck are you doing here?!" Smiling, Olly opened his mouth to speak then closed it, for Adam got out of his chair and snapped,

"Don't say a word." He bounded up the stairs and hugged him, generating a few wolf-whistles from the audience but more general confusion. Then, turning to face his friends, he asked, "So Olly, why are you here?" Kelly burst out laughing, and Olly quietly replied,

"Payback," before kissing him on the cheek and walking off-stage. Adam rose a hand to his cheek as John chuckled,

"Olly Murs has left the building."

 

Olly was eating a bagel backstage when Adam walked up to him.

"So." Chewing, Olly thought about how to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Deciding to humor him, Olly slowly and deliberately chewed, generating an eye roll from Adam. Then, once he finished, he replied,

"You're cute, you're funny, and I like you." Blushing, Adam said quietly,

"Jennifer told me you were dealing with depression. That true?" Olly didn't respond for a few seconds, tears forming. Then, he silently nodded, eventually whispering,

"Yeah." Adam leaned forward to hug him, causing him to laugh, "I have no idea why I'm crying!"

"You're allowed to cry," Adam whispered, kissing the top of Olly's head. "And for what's it worth, I like you too."

"Really?" Olly pulled away in shock; Adam kissed him for real before replying,

"I wouldn't have played with your emotions otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
